


And All The Queen's Men 'verse Headcanons

by angrylizardjacket (ephemeralstar)



Series: And All The Queen's Men 'verse [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friends as Family, Gen, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstar/pseuds/angrylizardjacket
Summary: does what is says on the tin





	1. where are they now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Roger and Gizelle up to these days? How does she keep him in line in their old age? (Well his old age anyway. I feel like she stopped aging around 40)

part of me likes the idea of BoRhap in a loop, as in the characters in the movie all grow up and they get the biopic made, and then the characters in that biopic are speculated about, and it’s a never ending loop.

ANYWAYS, so after Freddie’s death, she works with Miami and the boys to help set up the MPT, of course. She makes a real name for herself as a lawyer in the entertainment industry, branching out beyond just music, primarily representing young women, and especially young women of colour in the business in order to try and fight and defend them against the rampant discrimination in the industry.

She and Roger raise their girls together; Lilith, the oldest, is  _such_ a daddy’s girl, she was spoiled growing up (both girls were, but since her sister died so young he absolutely treasured her) and she grew up to be quite similar to him. that being said, while both girls are kept out of the entertainment industry, Lilith spends a lot of time as a professional student, learning both academically, and how to play some weird obscure instruments, alongside more mainstream instruments, before she starts to teach music history at college. she is easily the most chaotic person in her department. 

fun anecdote time: she puts up with no shit in class, and is very much of the opinion that all music tastes are valid, though it’s okay to have a favourite. she was explaining this to a class when one asshole student starting going on about how ‘real music’ died with electronica, and so she looked him dead in the eyes and said “well fuck this, i guess”, picked up her violin and tossed it through a (closed) window. “you sound like the expert, do you wanna come up here and teach the class for me?” he does not, and is quiet for at least the rest of the lecture. (when she tells giselle, she expects giselle to be disappointed or exasperated, but she just fucking starts laughing her ass off, and tells lilith that she really is her father’s daughter)

Rosemary takes after Giselle a lot more, she’s far more reserved than her sister, but she’s never been super focused on academics. She becomes a graphic designer and moderately successful artist; she works on a lot of mixed media projects, and she does a lot of collages mixed with traditional media, and a lot of her works explore the idea of self identity, and how when people are in the spotlight, the question of self identity becomes more of a conversation. 

fun fact: her best selling work was a piece titled ‘nature vs nurture’ which explored her family’s identity as it related to; academically successful mother and daughter (giselle and lilith) who are nothing alike, and creatively-focused father and daughter (roger and rosemary) who are again, nothing alike, and how the similarities and differences may have occurred, as shown through newspaper clippings, scraps from books and articles, and documentary film reels. the day before it was set to be hung up, she set it on fire in the backyard of her family home, while roger filmed, and she claimed ‘my family, my business; not yours.’ it’s one of proudest moments of roger’s life and he’s got it on video. the burnt, empty frame of the canvas sold for almost $50,000.

like with real life, roger is part of the tribute concert for freddie in 1992, and he continues his sporadic musical appearances with brian, though he’s calmed down quite considerably. he and giselle travel a lot, and she too makes appearances at concerts, but not super frequently. she has an instagram that she uses to promote rising talent that she enjoys or represents, throwback photos, the  _worst_ angles of roger she can manage, and she actually takes a lot of sneaky shots, which are usually blurry, on set of in-universe BoRhap.

She’s often turned to when asked about historical inaccuracies for the design and feel of the show, and of course regarding her own representation, though they’re focusing on freddie so she’s not in the movie a lot. They especially turn to her in terms of costuming; roger’s little red shorts in the Smile-Era scenes are 100% her knowing what he’s like and also taking the piss (” _bright red is a bit much, love”_ roger complains, but giselle’s just smiling innocently at him, “ _i seem to recall seeing you in something like those…” / “those were my boxers; i only wore black or blue shorts in Smile, I only had the two pairs!” / “close enough.”_ ). she’s on set with brian and roger when they’re filming Live Aid and she’s crying as soon as the first note is played.

(the first day lilith was on set, the person they had set to play roger tried to flirt with her and she laughed in his face)

the whole family comes to the premiere, lilith wears the lilac and blackberry gown freddie had designed for her back when they had first started collaborating together, and lilith and rosemary both get their pick of whatever outfit they want from giselle’s collection, and to alter it so it fits. rosemary wears her look from her first appearance on Top of the Pops, and lilith wears the dress from her breakdown in atlanta. Roger, who prepares for the premiere with Brian, cries when he sees the three of them together, but tries to keep it together for the red carpet. 

anyways, this was a lot longer than i intended it to be, but i hope you liked it! to know more about the outfits mentioned at the end, i suggest reading  _[Holding Court in a Crown](https://angrylizardjacket.tumblr.com/post/180374717955/holding-court-in-a-crown-roger-taylor) :) _


	2. relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination Honesty Hour: What is Gizelle's relationship like with the rest of the band?

this got a lot longer than i intended. i love her and i love them. + miami and paul

 **Freddie:**  Giselle and Freddie’s actual friendship (1975-ish) starts off with a little bit of hero worship on either side; they both play the sort of music the other admires/wants to incorporate into their own music. Except that Giselle keeps it on the dl because she interacts with them through her public persona because she doesn’t know how to navigate a musical partnership, but then she sits in on a rehearsal not long after they finish A Night At The Opera and she sees Freddie dodge, as if out of muscle memory alone, a drumstick that Roger hurls at him, and she’s like…. yes, this one i like. Their friendship now is very close ( _ ~~not close enough that he’d tell her about roger cheating, apparently, except in a snide remark~~_ ) and they are honestly each other’s biggest fan, and would die at the cross defending one another from the press. They have lunch together at least once a week, and sometimes they’ll wear disguises to go to local pubs and cheer on uni bands together, which the others don’t really know about.

 **Brian:**  He’s always been very chill around her, always been very ‘ _she’s a person, like everyone else’_ about her. Their friendship is a very easy one, though she’s probably the least close with him out of the group. They have actually co-written some bangers together, they’ve probably got the most  _technically_ professional friendship out of all of her friendships with them, and a lot of their time they spend bouncing song ideas, lyrics, or melodies off one another. (He actually wrote the guitar part for [ _So Lucky_ on  _The Bend Before The Break_](https://angrylizardjacket.tumblr.com/post/180167256145/a-question-about-all-the-queens-men-was-the) and is the one playing it in the studio recording, though neither he nor any of the other boys are involved with any of the rest of the album.)

 **John:**  She knew him in uni!! Well, actually they shared the same commute when he went to uni and she went to work, but only on Thursdays, and his uni was close to the pub she worked in and sometimes he’d be around there, and they just started hanging out, ( ~~did he have a bit of a crush on her once he’d seen her singing? yes~~ ) but once she got picked up by EMI they stopped hanging out and so it sort of just faded. freddie raves about her voice and her sparkly “bloody” gloves that she wore on the Top of the Pops and John’s like… yeh i know her i think. when she comes to them after they come off the farm and she’s mailed them about doing a cover of their song, she’s like ‘oh shit, Johnny you’re with Queen?’ (which the boys will not shut up about because Who Calls Him Johnny?! except she does, until she’s worked with them enough and she just calls him Deaky like the rest of them. They too have a very chill friendship, John’s mostly gotten over his crush on her by the time they start collaborating (except she gives the boys comps to one of her tour stops for the album she releases the same year they do Night At The Opera, and it’s one of the nights she wears her more traditional floor length gown looks, and he’s so starry-eyed, he feels like he’s back in the little pub, and she’s singing for the three regulars and  _him,_  and he might have a little crush on her whenever he watches her sing) and mostly they’re just good friends. he comes to visit every so often and her daughters ADORE him, and they have tea and just chill.

 **Miami:** (he counts shhhhh) He was her supervisor for her internship as a lawyer and he became very fond of her in a very platonic way. he very genuinely adores her and she adores him, and he’s so proud to have been able to watch her journey and see where she is today. he’s also quite protective of her, not that he’d ever admit it (no-one told him about what happened between her and roger, re: him cheating, and so he had to piece it together from things that people were saying, and from the article, and he was Ready To Fight Roger, but by the time he found out, Giselle had already “”moved past it”” enough to keep him from injuring the man who was, despite everything, still her husband).

 **Paul:** she’d punt him off a cliff if given half a chance. (she’s been in and around the business for too long to not know a snake when she sees one, but at the time she was around him he was under freddie’s protection, persay). he also does not like her, because she identified him so thoroughly the moment she saw him and he  _knew;_ she puts him on edge because she knows what he’s like.


	3. album breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question about “All the Queen’s Men”: was the album about Roger? If so what happened??

Okay, so I’ve been discussing it with [@ginghampearlsnsweettea](https://tmblr.co/mwuzBDPCePSB6lmnEjT0hDQ) and basically, in my mind, Roger and Giselle had been married for a few months, but together for a few years, like, i think it started as quite a volatile on-again-off-again relationship, because they had years of just hating each other behind them, but that’s mostly because they were competitive (just with each other, Giselle and the rest of Queen never had any actual beef), and once they get together, that competitiveness turns to support, though it’s slow going for the first few months.

ANYWAYS, so a few months after they’re married, Queen is on tour over in America, and Giselle has just come back from a tour, and even though they speak on the phone regularly, they haven’t seen each other in a while, and Roger has groupies throwing themselves at him, and one night his resolve just breaks. 

Giselle has her suspicions because he avoids calling her for a full week after, and is just kind of distant, because he feels guilty (Because He Fucking Should). He comes back, and acts like everything’s fine, but nothing is confirmed for her until Freddie’s party (like the scene from BoRhap) where Freddie makes the comment about loyalty, and she puts two and two together.

There’s a massive argument between Roger and Giselle once they get home, and she kicks him out for like, a full fortnight, which is when she begins to work on her album. He literally has to beg her to come back, because he genuinely does feel very bad about it, and promises that he’s changed. She argues back that it didn’t happen long enough ago for that to be true, but she gives him a second chance to prove himself. 

 _The Bend Before The Break_ as an album is basically the Roger album, but also her way of looking him in the eyes and speaking to him directly in a language he understands.

So basically, the whole album is her trying to figure out her emotions, so here’s a breakdown of the songs and what they mean.

**_The Bend Before The Break_  by Giselle (1982)**

  * _Mirror Mirror_ \- if you think you can find someone better than me you’re wrong (directly about people trying to rip on her style/music, indirectly about Roger)
  * _So Lucky_ \- look how far i’ve come, a play on the ‘they should be so lucky’ comment
  * _Ache -_ you have a reputation and I knew what I was getting myself into but it still fucking hurts.
  * _Trot, Canter, Pirouette (The Show-Pony Song)_ \- (B-Side of the single) A really upbeat, high-energy song about how it’s tiring to be a performer and always in the spotlight
  * _The Shield Made of Rhinestones -_ explicitly, it’s about how shielding the wrong person can cause more harm than good, but both she and all of queen know it’s basically just None Of Queen Told Me My Husband Cheated On Me Apart From A Snide Remark By Mister Freddie Mercury Months Later And For The Next 3:48 I Hate You All In Music Form
  * _The Bend Before The Break - ‘Should I Stay Or Should I Go’_ but in Jazz Rock
  * _Heaven Sent - (_ the single) i loved you despite the warning signs ft. angelic imagery
  * _New Habits_ \- sometimes i think it was easier when i hated you, but then fuck, i remember how much i love you and how much time it’s taken to get here, and i hope to god you’re worth it
  * _Meant to Be -_ it takes work to make a relationship hold, are you prepared to work?




	4. key things to know about your character

  * **What would completely break your character?**



There has never been a point in time when Roger doing something or leaving would ever break Giselle; he doesn’t have that kind of power over her and honestly he never really has. Once she becomes a mother, she realises that if something ever happened to her girls, it would destroy her.

( _ ~~And then Marigold dies and she breaks down in Atlanta and retires from music. Things get better, they definitely get better, and she’s still got Lilith, and then she has Rosemary too, but it’s the lowest point in her life when she loses Marigold.~~_ )

  * **What was the best thing in your character’s life?**



As cheesy as it is; family. She’s built herself a legacy, a career that’ll be talk about for  _years_ even after she’s gone, she’s got a magnificent house and is lorded as an icon in the music industry, but she’d give it all up to see her baby girls smile. One of her favourite memories is from when Rosemary was still a toddler and Lilith was only about 5, and Giselle and Roger had Saturday afternoon off, so they went to the local fish and chip shop, and they sit on their living room floor, eating fish and chips and watching day-time TV, and it’s a warm afternoon, and there’s a nice breeze coming in through the open window, and the four of them fall asleep on the sofa while an old western plays on the tv (you know how daytime tv is). when giselle wakes up, she’s got rosemary’s tucked against her chest, the girl’s little fist holding one of her fingers, and roger’s laying at the other end of the sofa with his legs tangled with Giselle’s (it’s a big sofa okay?) and lilith is asleep on his chest.

  * **What was the worst thing in your character’s life?**



~~Roger’s fashion choices~~. Being constantly hounded by the media and having her family and private life subject to scrutiny by everyone who thinks they’re entitled to know her business all around the world.

  * **What seemingly insignificant memories stuck with your character?**



_“So I suppose I’m going to see your name in lights in a few months?” John buys her a pint the day she quits her job at the pub, and the two of them cheers to the future._

_“Oh, don’t jinx me, Johnny.” She grins at him, taking a sip, and he smiles against the lip of his glass, chuckling before he taking a drink for himself. “I’m so nervous, you know? It’s a big change; i_ _t’s hard work…” She muses, and John puts his drink down, resting a hand on her shoulder, voice so sincere and fond when he speaks to her._

_“And I don’t know a harder worker than you, Gigi, you’re going to nail it.”  
_

  * **Does your character work so that they can support their hobbies or use their hobbies as a way of filling up the time they aren’t working?**



For a long time, Giselle considered music to be a hobby, even in the early stages of her career. As things got more serious, she considered it more seriously and it turned from a hobby to Her Job, and she enjoyed it, but she had to put in time and effort to make it profitable. Her down time was mostly filled with schoolwork, but she enjoys reading trashy romance novels, not that she’d ever admit it. She also, when she has time, she writes opinion pieces on relevant issues facing the entertainment industry, and publishes them in magazines under a pen name.

  * **What is your character reluctant to tell people?**



Contrary to her public persona’s confidence, she’s very humble about her achievements, and though she’ll talk about her success when pressed, she never goes into details regarding finances.

Also she’s afraid of horses.

  * **How does your character feel about sex?**



It’s not something that’s ever been associated with her brand, but that’s not to say it’s not something she enjoys. She’s a musician in the 70s, she’s had her fair share of flings, she knows how to enjoy herself. In the early days of their relationship, she and Roger were All Over Each Other - Giselle is very good at not getting caught and Roger is bad at not getting caught; they’re usually okay, but when they went on tour together, there was a few close calls.

  * **How many friends does your character have?**



She considers the band to be close friends, as well as Miami and Jim Hutton. Her mother is one of her closest friends, and she still has a few friends from college. She’s very good at telling when people just want to use her for her fame or money.

  * **How many friends does your character want?**



She’s happy with her close, tight-knit circle.

  * **What would your character make a scene in public about?**



If Roger ever cheated on her again, she would meet his level of drama in an instant, whether it be a restaurant, the middle of a park, or a party. If he ever  _dared_ try to hurt her like that again she’d start yelling. 

Also she was so ready to make a scene about him spilling wine on her white dress, though she is thankful, in hindsight, that Freddie and John held her back. It wouldn’t have been good for her image.

  * **What would your character give their life for?**



Her girls, obviously.  _ ~~And to keep Freddie alive and well.~~_

  * **What are your character’s major flaws?**



Giselle is organised and confident, but that often manifests in her public persona as arrogance, and she often comes off as cold and a bit blunt in interviews when she’s in her public persona.

  * **What does your character pretend or try to care about?**



Once she’s had Lilith and Marigold, she stops worrying so much about her image, even when her manager tries to get her back to her roots. It’s honestly really tiring to care that much about how everyone perceives her. The last time she’s thoroughly invested in the persona is during Live Aid.

  * **How does the image your character tries to project differ from the image they actually project?**



So Much. Giselle’s public persona is calculated and clinical, polite if a little cool, and always in complete control, even if everything around her is falling apart. Giselle herself smiles like sunshine, is often the first to laugh a joke, and enjoys waking up late or being draped over a sofa watching TV on a Sunday afternoon. She’s still organised and determined, but she’s not nearly as soft spoken as her persona would leave you to believe, but she’s easy-going and has a bit of a temper. She’s a surprisingly good match for Roger, which people don’t realise when they’ve only seen her in her public persona.

  * **What is your character afraid of?**



Seeing women like her being taken advantage of in the industry and being unable to help. Doing or saying something in the public eye that reflects negatively on WOC in the industry as a whole. Her daughters not having a future. Her daughters living in her and Roger’s shadow all their lives.

  * **What is something most people in your setting do that your character thinks is dumb?**



Musical elitism. She thinks it’s dumb as hell, and that music is an evolving artform. 

Side note, she really gets into electro-swing around the same time as her movie starts filming, and she plays it in her car on the way to set. On the day she brings Lilith and her granddaughter, Maggie, (who’s just turned fifteen and has a huge crush on the actor playing Roger) she leans over to where Maggie’s on her phone in the passenger seat, and says, deadpan; “This music, uh,  _slaps,_ doesn’t it?” and Maggie looks like she’s ready to vault herself out of the car at her grandma’s use of slang. “Yeah, I’d say it’s  _pretty lit_.” Lilith says from the back seat, and Maggie sinks further into her seat muttering about how embarrassing they both are.

  * **Where would your character fall on a politeness/rudeness scale?**



Giselle, whether it’s her public persona or just her natural self, is very polite. Her public persona is polite to a fault.


	5. giselle/roger nsfw headcanons no-one asked for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> except for my dear, filthy Queen Giselle Defense Squad @prettyboyroger & @ginghampearlsnsweettea. 
> 
> Disclaimer; I’m 20 and don’t know shit about being pregnant/having kids/being an aging rockstar, okay?

**70s (beginning of their relationship)**

  * i don't know how to phrase this politely
  * angry??
  * like they'd been both passive aggressive and openly hostile to one another for a few years
  * so when they first hook up after their terrible setup date it's sort of a 'i can't believe i'm doing this, but /yes/ i want to, please for the love of god stop talking you're ruining it, roger'
  * she makes sure he gets her off the first time they sleep together 
  * they don't actually sleep together for a few weeks after the first date, like they go out, and it's weird at first because of course it is, and they usually take separate cars there and then back to their own homes, and they feel like they're in a weird gray area because they don't know if it'll last 
  * one night, it's like eleven and roger's come straight from rehearsals, and he hadn't told her he'd be showing up, but he's on her doorstep and she's smiling at him like 'what are you doing here' and he just kisses her
    * "what are you doing here?"
    * "i- is that a joke? i mean, i can leave if you really want me to" 
    * "don't be daft, come inside."
  * sex is fun, and they're adults and rock musicians it's not like they don't know what they're doing 
  * and i mean that both metaphorically and physically 
  * giselle is Flexible and roger can keep a rhythm like nobody's business and both of them have excellent stamina i'll tell you that for free 
  * they still argue a lot, but a lot of the time they argue just to have angry or makeup sex 
  * they're both switches, but giselle leans more towards being more dominant 
  * roger smacked her ass when they were hanging out with the rest of the band and she almost decked him on the spot, instead when they get back to his place, she makes him apologise and she teases him so much as punishment that he's Begging for her to touch him before she does 
  * they sleep together often, but it always feels quite casual, despite the fact that the relationship is serious; it's like the john mulaney quote when he's asked the last time he made love "made love? in college, but i had sex yesterday"



**late late 70s/early 80s**

  * they're comfortable with their relationship and things become more intimate and like... softer? if that makes sense 
  * like giselle wakes up late one sunday morning and roger's sitting at the kitchen table and he's cooked them both breakfast, and like, it's not the first time but something about it just makes her heart melt and they have sex in the kitchen
  * neither of them are really the type to say 'i love you' during sex, but she's sitting at the edge of the kitchen counter and he's kneeling with his head between her legs, she's got her hand in his hair and she just whimpers 'god i love you' and he takes a moment to pause, press a kiss to her inner thigh and look up at her with a smile 'i love you too' 
  * so now it's sort of a coin flip between sweet and more playful, or a combination of the two 
  * they're also both insufferable teases 
  * giselle gets invited to sing at a red carpet event and she brings roger along, and she stops to do an interview and he leans in and whispers something to her completely straight faced like he's a secret service agent informing the president about the presence of a bomb or something, and giselle just freezes and the expression on her face is that she's just been given some very surprising news when actually roger's just told her exactly what the sight of her in that dress makes him want to do, and that he knows how close the nearest bathroom is if she's interested 
  * it takes her a full ten seconds to reboot her brain, and she finishes the interview without acknowledging anything had happened - as soon as the interview's over and they've walked far enough away, she does smile a little bit 
    * "i don't trust you not to ruin my makeup, so not until after the show" 
    * "okay, that's wise i suppose, but still..." and he trails off and gives her a /very obvious/ look over, and it takes a surprising amount of giselle's self control not to let him have his way (what can she say he looks damn good in that suit) 
  * after roger cheats on her, and they get back together, there's like three months where he's barely allowed to Touch her 
  * when she finally sleeps with him again, it's slow, deliberate, and he treats her like a queen 
  * it's another apology on top of all the others he'd given 
  * and she'd stopped being outwardly angry about it in the past few weeks but it all comes back 
    * "i cannot fucking Believe you think you could ever find someone better than me" 
  * it's easily some of the best sex roger's ever had and it was out of Spite
  * sex goes back to being angry/makeup sex for a while before giselle concedes, missing how soft and sweet he could be at times 
  * okay so 'All The Queen's Men' was written about the American leg of their tour, where they'd already gone through the European leg, and the rest of queen had found out the hard way during that first leg that the adrenaline of performing really gets both roger and giselle going
  * there's a fifteen minute intermission between their performances, and they alternate who opens for who 
  * after a particularly incredible performance by giselle, she's absolutely glowing with energy and adrenaline and roger can tell, and he takes her back to her dressing room for a quickie when he's meant to be warming up 
  * he ends up being about three minutes late and has to run on stage, and freddie calls him out on it, asking him where he's been 
  * roger sits himself behind the drums and leans in very close to the microphone, smirking 'just helping a friend practice her falsetto' with absolutely zero subtlety 
    * freddie looks like he regrets asking and the line becomes Iconic amongst queen fans, especially girls who were thirsty over roger 
  * the public still don't really know about giselle and roger being married, especially since they want to keep their relationship quiet after the whole cheating thing happened, people know they dated but it just sort of.... never really hit the public eye if that makes sense 
  * a lot of girls like to claim it was them that he was talking about, and even though people speculate about it being giselle, even after the article comes out, some fans still think he might have been talking about someone else, that he may have cheated again, which giselle thinks is one of the dumbest things in the world when she reads it, she doesn't confirm anything until Much Much Later 
    * she posts a #flashbackfriday clip of the line on instagram, since the concert was recorded, with the caption 'so that's what the kids were calling it back then.... '
    * lilith and rosemary are used to knowing too much about their parents because there's countless books, articles, and documentaries about them, but they still play mortified in the comments
  * okay jumping back to the 80s and the tour 
  * after a show you cannot leave them alone for five minutes 
  * okay not after every show, but after a Lot 
  * whoever opened the show for the night will be all over whoever closes the show, and they disappear together almost immediately 
  * they'll eventually turn up for drinks at the after party; giselle looks mostly innocent, her clothes aren't too dishevelled and she ties her hair back so it doesn't look too messy. roger always has the smuggest smile and if he's got a hickey or scratch marks, he's doing all he can to show them off
  * giselle doesn't get on her knees for just anyone, but damn if she didn't drop when roger came off the stage at intermission and she saw him in eyeliner and leather pants for the first time in person (a la We Will Rock You at madison square garden in the movie)
    * tbh she did not enjoy sucking dick when she was younger, but the way it makes roger moans is like music and she's grown to enjoy it, but only with him 
  * giselle is very good at keeping quiet and not getting caught, and roger likes to try and test this 
  * the rest of the band have learned to knock on the door of every smallish space they want to enter, closet, cupboard, bathroom, etc, because if giselle and roger are in there, there's a 70% chance the door is locked, but only a 40% chance you'll be able to hear them in there 
  * one time (early in the tour) brian comes to tell them about the afterparty, he listens at the door and it seems safe, but he opens it, and roger's got giselle pressed against the dressing room mirror, and he dress is pulled up around her waist and she's biting her hand with her head throwing back and she's been struggling so hard to keep quiet, the moment she sees brian she lets herself be loud, shouting 'Fuck Off' at the top of her lungs and she reaches blindly to throw a can of hairspray at him before he closes the door, and so the seal's been broken so she gasps and moans over roger's fucking laughter at the whole situation, but they're both too close for it to have ruined the mood 



**early 80s (trying for baby)**

  * it starts because honestly, John and Veronica's kids are So Cute and things are finally settling down between Roger and Giselle, and they're both sort of like..... we could have kids, like that's a thing we can definitely do
  * also they're well aware their kids are gonna be outrageously pretty 
  * giselle doesn't do things by halves and so she goes to see doctors and she and roger sit down and actually talk about having a plan, and what it would mean for their lives to have kids 
  * the doctor is like..... the best conditions to conceive are stress free ones (being rockstars is kind of counterproductive) 
  * so essentially they plan to Officially start trying for a baby in about a year, once their lives have calmed down a little and they can dedicate time to this, ahem, endeavour 
  * that being said, before this, giselle was quite vigilant with birth control, but once they've planned everything she goes off of it so that there's time for any hormone changes will be corrected by the time they're actually trying for a baby 
  * and at first they're still using condoms because The Plan, but after a while it just sort of becomes a 'well if it happens it happens, but it's not like we're tracking anything just yet so it's not like there's that high of a chance' 
  * they fuck Everywhere 
  * both of them try and justify it as 'maybe a different place/position is better for conception' which they both know is bullshit but it leads to some pretty interesting sex
  * also public sex
  * not that that was something either of them was Super into before, like they'd done it a lot on tour, and when they were first together, but now 
  * "what if our kid was conceived at the grammys" (1983; giselle had been nominated for best music video for Heaven Sent) (it would be their third year in a row fucking in the bathroom at the grammys, which giselle is actually very proud of) 
  * like she knows it's a joke but giselle's also Super Into It 
  * they try to wait until after the award show, but giselle wins, and the moment she gets back to their seats he pulls her into the bathroom and eats her out, telling her how proud he is 
  * they fuck at the grammys, and then procede to get high and fuck at the afterparty too 
  * it's honestly one of the best nights of giselle's life and she remembers about 65% of it 
  * also, roger meant the conception thing as a joke but...... whoops. 
  * they're almost a year ahead of schedule 
  * giselle panics at first because it's Too Soon, but roger's there 'we've literally already got a plan? just change the dates, we'll be fine' 
  * but also they're both Super Excited!! 
  * for the first few months they're still all over each other 
  * he's So Enamoured with giselle when she's pregnant, he very genuinely thinks she's the most beautiful woman in the world 
  * "what if our kid is prettier than us" is an actual thing he's said; "we're both very attractive people, Zelle, what if that kid gets only the good parts of us and has no, like, humanizing flaw regarding looks?" 
  * "excuse me, roger, what do you think is my humanising flaw regarding my looks is?" 
  * "that's my point! we don't have one either; this kid might end up being the most attractive person alive!" 
  * when the ultrasound reveals that they're having twins giselle cries, she's so excited but also so nervous to carry twins
  * roger spins her around in a hug as soon as she's standing (he went with her to the appointment and was just frozen when they got the news, staring at the picture of the ultrasound absolutely shocked, but in a good way) and she has to be like 'careful, gotta take it easy' but they're both ecstatic!! 
  * i won't go in depth because it personally squicks me out, but there's definitely pregnant sex
  * roger's so proud of himself and of giselle 
  * they officially tell the rest of the band when they have them over for dinner, and giselle hasn't really planned exactly how she wants to tell them, but before dinner even starts she hears roger in the living room talking to freddie, and he announces 'also hey look what we made' and she peers in and sees him pull out the picture of the ultrasound, and just the way he's so casual about it just eases her anxiety so much, and she can't help but grin because Roger's smiling so brightly as Freddie hugs him so tightly, and they call the others over 
  * roger sees giselle by the door and he waves her over, wraps his arm around her as they're both showered with congratulations 
  * "i knew you were worried about it, and if i recall we were supposed to keep your stress levels down" he murmurs it to her so she's the only one who can hear it, and they're smiling at each other, and the other three don't know what's being said but they've literally never seen the two of them so in love (which goes back to the bickering in public, sweet in private thing) and it's like 'ah yes, these two really do belong together'



**late 80s/early 90s (after rosemary's born)**

  * first of all, literally any of other band members are happy to babysit but rosemary ends up preferring to stay with John and lilith doesn't have a favourite but Jim's the only one who can tell her it's bedtime who she'll listen to without being told twice 
  * Roger and Giselle fool around a lot when the kids are still babies/toddlers since they sleep in another room, but once the kids are able to walk around and open doors and they're no longer in cribs it becomes a lot harder 
  * they're interrupted A Lot even when they think they have time 
  * rosemary's asleep in her crib upstairs and lilith's on a playdate, and giselle finds herself pressed to the counter with roger's hands in her shorts as they're preparing dinner, and he tugs her pants down right as there's a knock at the door 
  * "fuck, is it 5:30 already? that was quick" "don't worry, love, we can finish this tonight" roger smirks, kissing her quickly. 
  * giselle pulls up her pants and opens the door where lilith's friend's mother is dropping her off, and the other woman gives her a Look and giselle's not sure if she looks flustered or if it's because she's Giselle, but either way the woman doesn't say anything, she just smiles and thanks giselle for letting lilith come to the park 
  * when the girls get older and can look after themselves on weekend mornings, there's a lot of sleepy, quiet morning sex for roger and giselle
  * it's a rare moment of peace that they get to themselves and they're going to make the most of it 
  * having kids has changed their lives dramatically, and so a lot of the time they take advantage of their alone time in the shower 
  * idk i don't have huge amount of headcanons for this era i'm sorry 



**late 90s/present**

  * they're disgustingly affectionate once the girls move out 
  * not that they weren't sweet and loving before, but now they don't have to worry about embarrassing or scarring their daughters 
  * even though they're getting older they still can't keep their hands to themselves, maybe now moreso than before 
  * especially after both the girls have just moved out 
  * there's a moment when they're both still in pyjamas, or well, giselle's in pyjama shorts and her shirt's been tossed somewhere to the side and roger wasn't wearing a shirt to begin with, and she's sitting on the counter, he's standing between her legs and he presses a kiss to her collar. she's got her hands on his hips, her thumbs dipping below the waistband of his pants, and he's got one of his hands is on the small of her back, holding her close, and the other on her breast, his thumb gently brushing over nipple, and she just starts laughing 
  * "it feels like we just moved in all over again"
  * it becomes almost a game, but it's so much more tender and sweet this time around, they're having fun and reminiscing in their own way 
  * so yeah, Super affectionate and handsy now that they can appreciate their time to themselves, if that makes sense
  * Lets Talk About Brian and Roger Going On Tour Again; 
  * giselle performs with them at one of their tour stops, and after she's finished her songs, she thanks the crowd and goes to leave, but turns back and runs up the drumrisers to give roger a kiss, and the whole crowd awwws 
  * "no, please don't encourage them" brian's there pinching the bridge of his nose and having flashbacks the 80s tour. roger pulls giselle in for a proper kiss and brian looks like his soul has left his body; "also just a heads up to the crew, i'd avoid roger's dressing room after the show" 
  * giselle pulls away from roger who's now laughing his fucking ass off, and she grabs the microphone and it squeals but she doesn't care, she gets super close to the microphone and just says "that was one time, brian"  
  * "one time that you saw, at least" everyone hears roger correct her, and the crowd is going absolutely mad, brian's just laughing (it was a long time ago after all) and giselle finally leaves the stage
  * he's right tho, performing still gets both of them going So Much




End file.
